People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications are updated frequently with features that are rarely tested.
Vast number of feature requests and feature deployments complicate stable application deployment. Indeed, updates, changes, and/or additions to applications cause difficulties in upkeep by developers. While maintaining an application, an additional layer of complication faced by a developer includes feature requests associated by consumers of the application. Complications with multiple feature requests and vast number of applications may lead to mismanagement of issues that arises with introduction of new features.